Mirror, Mirror
|width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} Walkthrough *Talk to Luto Mewrilah in Upper Jeuno (G-8). **You must zone after completing Girl in the Looking Glass. *Luto Mewrilah will say she's gotten a lead on a new piece of treasure. Your friend will appear and agree to use his/her Glass of All-Seeing to locate the treasure. *Your friend will tell you his/her senses say it's somewhere near San d'Oria. *Head to Port San d'Oria (H-9) and talk to Portaure inside Cargo Room B. *From there, go to Ghelsba Outpost and look for the Hut Door at (G-10). *This is a capped level 40, party cap 3, battle against Carrion Dragon. Be sure to have gear for this battle. This battle is easily soloed, but contrary to what most people think it is NOT a solo battle. (Warning... this quest is not repeatable. If you are trying to help a friend out, and have already done the quest, you will not be able to enter the battlefield). *Please be aware that buffs will be erased upon entering the battlefield. However, the dragon does not attack at the beginning of the battle, giving you time to buff up. *At the beginning of the battle, only the party members permitted to enter will fight the dragon. This will last until the dragon is at approximately 50% of it's HP or you take a certain amount of damage. At this point, another cutscene will play in which your friend appears. After this cutscene, all party members' friends will appear, and aid in downing the dragon. *Head back to Luto Mewrilah after the dragon battle. Notes *Soloable by a PLD40/WAR20 with full Eisen set. *Soloable by a WHM37/BLM18 in Seer's gear and a Maul. *Soloable by a WHM36/BLM10 in Kingdoms Tunic and a Spiked Club *Soloable by a WAR30/NIN15 with a Great Axe and Utsusemi. *Reminder: There are a number of rumors that this battle is a solo-only battle, and that entering as a party will spawn multiple versions of the dragon. This is absolutely incorrect, and has been debunked many times. The same rumors state this was the original design; while that may be the case, it is no longer true. This has been verified time and again. *Tip: The dragon has a directed AOE petrify ability. Therefore, if you are soloing this, stand on the opposite side of the dragon from your NPC rather than next to your NPC. *There are 4 rendezvous points - one in each starter city and Jeuno: ::Ru'Lude Gardens: G-10 ::Windurst Waters (North): K-10/11 ::Northern San d'Oria: L-10 ::Port Bastok: J-11 :These are places where you can go to interact with your NPC and his/her "settings". For more info on your NPC please look at the Adventuring Fellow Guide ---- Game Description Client: Luto Mewrilah (Artisan Bridge, Upper Jeuno) Summary: :Luto has recently discovered that another mirror bearing strange properties exists in the world. It is supposedly somewhere in San d'Oria and she wants you to go look for it. Category:QuestsCategory:Jeuno Quests